Dib
Dib is a young paranormal investigator,all around freak,and alien obssesser that intercepted the words spoken at The Great Assigning using one of his alien seeking devices which is what started his career as a paranormal investigator even though he had been at it unoffically for years which he denies. Six months later after interceptingthe words, Dib notices a strange and greenn "foreign exchange student" enter his classroom. Dib tries his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believes him. Dib must go against all odds to protect his unknowing home because no one on earth, besides Gaz (who doesn't care) and himself, realizes that Zim is an alien. They often call Dib "crazy" or "insane." Appearance dib is 11-13 Earth years old (during seasons 1-3) and resembles his father Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in The Wettening. Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in Mortos der Soulstealer. He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears exactly the same shirt . Personality dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his exceptional intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family. He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction. When Zim first landed on Earth, Dib was initially shown to be more antagonistic, obsessed and desperate, making it his sole goal in life to expose Zim as an alien by any means necessary. However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic character overall. Dib shares his father's scientific and technological prowess, with skills that far exceed the average human being: He has been known to created advanced technology entirely from scratch (for example, an advanced water balloon-launching apparatus). These skills aren't limited to just Earth-based technology, either; Dib has on multiple occasions proven a keen understanding of Irken technology as well, whether it be hacking intoZim's base, reverse-engineering a rogue Invader's crashed vessel or remotely flying the Irken flagship itself. On the other hand it is very brave and intelligent and the strength of the will as long as it is also a time and do not give up and Depp also has put very difficult for his generation plans on the other hand is the only intelligent among his fellow mortals. Past with Mysterious MysteriesEdit Dib is also obsessed with his favourite television show, Mysterious Mysteries. He even got to make an appearance on the show in the episode 'Mysterious Mysteries' (though he has evidently appeared on it before; that occasion resulted in the host of the show somehow acquiring a scar on his face, though how is unknown). He tried to prove that Zim is an alien on that episode, but the host concluded that he was crazy. He also concluded that GIR was "definitely crazy" and that, while he felt bad for the "green kid" but states that there was probably a good chance that he was also crazy... but not an alien. ''']] Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Date 30 years ago falling star fell on the ground, making his father that looks around him and he needed to cosmic energy generator for making his son a robot and succeeded and because of that he possesses supernatural power and destructive, but he did not yet know Beliefs He believes Zim and GIR are the "bad guys", while he and Gaz are the "good guys" who are Earth's last hope against the coming alien invaders. He makes every effort to stop the two at every possible turn (although he tends to disregard GIR). This often leads to increased social difficulties at Skool, as they are constantly making a scene in class or in the cafeteria. Trivia *Ben think hes the only smart human along with Gaz seeing as they are the only ones smart enough to realise the aliens. *He has a robot named Flywish who is also trying to help him reveal to the world that Zim is an alien. An Irken named Robert the Alien who has been banished from the Irken planet for being nice is also trying to help him. See also * Zim * Gaz * Skool * Surray * Irk/Irken External links * Dib, canonical * Gaz, canonical * Zim, canonical Gallery Category:Canonicle Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dib's Family